Suspecting Change & Fate
by Zero Sukio
Summary: Weiss knows her older sister is covering the pain of losing a close friend, but what if after a year of sorrow and a new start at Beacon Academy, Weiss and her Team meet the Person that was considered MIA and now is at Beacon as a Instructor and Security Chief. She knew her reaction but Winter's would be the Wild Card. Whiskey & Ice AU
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey all, Zee-kun here, I know I have been inactive as of late and not writing for my other stories, but I have been busy as of late and not at the muse to carry on some of them or writer's block. As you may have noticed, Re-encounters of The Past has been dropped, mainly due to watching RWBY and not feeling how to carry it on. As for the others I have writer's block.

But I am writing a new RWBY AU as you can see xD, and I will be Recycling from REoTP and you will see it when you read it ^_^. This story is a Winter Schnee & OC Ship and a Romance, Comedy, Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy -breaths- mix. I also named the Ship Whiskey & Ice and you will get the Reference when you see it….if not I will point it out at the end of Chapter One which will be uploaded after this is.

Also I will be making Omakes and Idea Requests (And will be Credited to User or Guest if used).

Anyway Onward to Fantasy Land…..Wrong Direction that was Disneyland…


	2. Chapter One - Melting the Ice

Author's Note:

Welcome to Chapter One ^_^ Enjoy.

P.S. Bart is Oobleck and Peter is Port, just wanted to note to save people searching to people who know. You get cookies…..whenever Teleporters are made…most likely never….

Zee-kun

Keys:

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" _Calls/Messages"_

 _ **Scene Change**_

* * *

 **Chapter One:  
** **Melting the Ice**

Ozpin sat calmly in his chair; looking out the reinforced glass wall that over looked the night covered City of Vale. It was the night after the Initiation and he was glad with the students, the potential now under his caring wings. He took a sip of his coffee as Glynda lent against the table, as she reviewed the Initiation footage. Ozpin himself was checking his mail on his scroll.

"Oz, do you think it was should a good idea to inform James, to have him not tell Winter that he is here?" Glynda questioned as she watched the formation of Team RWBY and JNPR. Ozpin closed his eyes as he thought. It was risk more so now that Weiss Schnee was here, but he had James send her on an assignment a month ago and he knew it would distract Winter if she knew that _'He'_ was here.

"I am sure Glynda, Winter would most likely come here instead of reporting to James, at least if her sister sees him it would be just a message and one she will not pick up until after she has reported in" Ozpin reasoned. He could already see the amount damage the Academy would suffer if Winter and Him fight, because of his year of being unable to report in or trust anybody to deliver a message. Even Ozpin himself thought the young man had been killed so he could imagine what Winter's expression and emotions when she would receive the news. Relief, happiness and then anger.

Ozpin sighed. "I suggest we get some rest, we have an assembly with the first years before they go to lessons, also inform Team RWBY to stay behind afterwards, I am sure Weiss would like to have words and support" He looked towards Glynda who just nodded.

' _Tomorrow is going to be a long day….I need more coffee'_

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Team RWBY and JNPR rushed towards the doors of the Amphitheatre. As Weiss opened the door she glared at Ruby. "I can't believe you woke us so late…." Her voice died as the doors open to Ozpin, The Staff and the rest of the first years looked to them.

"Nice of you to join us, Team RWBY, JNPR" Ozpin dryly spoke as the two teams stood at the back of the Theatre. "As I was saying, I would like to introduce The Staff that will be teaching and training you as well as a few other important staff members" Ozpin stated before doing just that, stating off with Glynda, Peter and Bart with Bart stating his _Doctor_ Oobleck.

"Last but not least I would like you to meet our new Security Chief, Nicholas Daniels, He will also be your Combat Instructor alongside Professor Goodwitch and will be taking over any lectures should a Professor be unavailable. Please refer to him as either Chief Daniels or Professor Daniels. Chief you said you had a few words to say" Ozpin stood back and motioned for the 6'6'' Chief to take his spot.

A young man in his mid-twenties with slightly tanned skin and unique sun-set orange eyes walked forward and stood where the Headmaster once was. He wore a snug, raven black button up shirt with long sleeves rolled neatly below his elbows. The bottom of his shirt was untucked from his gun-metal grey trousers, with a sun-set orange tie with his emblem; A White Wolf howling upwards on a black circle, imprinted on it. The tie loosely done and pulled down a bit to show the first two top buttons of his shirt were undone.

Over the top of his shirt was a white and grey waist coat done up, that seemed to cling to him a show off his slight muscular and toned body. The first years noticed that crisscrossing at his waist were, two white belts with what looked like the grip of hand gun poked out from the right side of his lower back, a medium sized pouch strapped to his left leg. The Chief seemed to notice that out of everything, they all seemed to look at the top of his head, because sticking out of his short, messy black hair were a pair of black and white fluffy Wolf's ears, which seemed to twitch in what could only be guessed as annoyance.

"Thank you Headmaster. I would like to welcome you all to Beacon Academy as this is not only your first year here but it is mine too, I'll also like to inform you that as off yesterday, your scroll gained my scroll's contact details and it should be used wisely or there will be punishments. That would be all Headmaster" Nicholas spoke sternly as he looked around the Theatre before stood back towards the rest of his colleagues.

"Thank you Chief Daniels, now students please follow the teachers you have lessons with, to their lecture halls but can Chief Daniels and Team RWBY stay behind." Ozpin spoke before he turned to Nicholas. "Good luck Cole" and walked off.

' _Now to get more coffee….I wonder if I can get away from doing that dreadful paperwork'_

Weiss's mind was in the middle of a storm of thoughts and emotions as the name Nicholas Daniels was spoken, she listened to the man spoke and it sounded like the man she knew. She looked up to see that person speak and he looked like _him_ , a year older but it was him. Relief floored her body as Ozpin spoke and informed the Security Chief and her team to stay behind. She could hear her team mates question why they were asked to stay behind as Team JNPR were late too, but Weiss focused on the Wolf Faunus that came towards them.

She did what most normal people would do if they saw someone; they view as an older sibling show up after a year with no contact. Weiss would have put Ruby's semblance to shame as she darted straight into the Chief's body and hugged him tightly. "You're Alive" were her first words.

Cole smiled nervously as he watched the white haired girl seemingly teleport and tackled hug him. He could see her team's jaw-dropped faces before the moved closer. He looked down to Weiss and heard her words as his fast morphed to guilty before he held the young teenager close. "I'm sorry, lil sis" His wolf ears flatten as he spoke.

After they released each other, everyone felt the large room drop in temperature. Weiss seemed to shake. "You Idiot, I thought we thought you had been killed and you were here, you were gone for a year with no contact, no nothing. General Ironwood told us that he would inform us if you made contact. You….you"

Cole did the only think he knew and wrapped his arms around Weiss. "I'm sorry Weiss, when I was in Anima and my Scroll got destroyed during an encounter with Grimm, I only got to Vale a month ago. Professor Ozpin offered me a place here and I was busy getting ready for this. I am surprised Ozpin didn't inform my former Headmaster, he told me that Ironwood was asking for any reports of me" Cole spoke lightly as looked at Weiss after he released her.

Weiss wiped her eyes slightly and looked back. "You know Mother and Winter are going to be mad, Mother would most likely call you as soon as possible and Winter will either charge all the way here after her Assignment or call you if Ironwood doesn't pile her with work" She let out a small laugh as the slightly tanned male paled at both prospects.

The RBY of the Team could only blink and watch, before Yang spoke up. "Weiss, how do you know the new Chief and why did you hug him, and how does he know your Mother….wait is he your brother, I thought the Schnee family didn't like Faunus…...mmmmmm!" Yang was cut abruptly short by her younger sister and apologised.

Weiss sighed. "Cole, this is the Team I am a part of, Team Leader Ruby Rose, her annoying older sister Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. Team RWBY, meet Cole Daniels. He was my older sister's partner and Co-Leader Team WNTR with her at Atlas Academy" Weiss introduced as he made a lazy two fingered salute from the temple of his head. "He knows my family because Winter invited him to meet them, though only Mother and myself stayed to get to know him and I came to view him as an older brother as he was always there for me and Winter when we needed him. He is also the reason I don't judge all Faunus as criminals or White Fang members" Weiss answered.

Team RWBY blinked then looked to Cole in awe, he also noted Blake did more than the sist…..He blinked himself as he saw one was missing before a squeal of delight came from behind. He turned his head to see the red headed girl know as Ruby eyeing up Wolf's Fang in its Revolver/inactive form. Cole just chuckled "I'll most likely show you it when we do combat practice next, but now you four need to go to lessons and I need to do one of my jobs….paperwork" 

_**Team RWBY's Dorm – Night Time**_

Weiss laid herself down on her bed and under her covers after she refilled Ruby drink. As she looked up at the bottom of said girl bed she replayed her day in her mind. _'Late for the Assembly, Reunited with older brother figure, Fought a Boarbatusk in class then snapped at Ruby because I thought I should be the Leader of the Team, got put in my place by one of my Professors and throughout the day, I had Yang making comments about what happened this morning'_

The day was a mixed bag. Weiss opened her scroll and looked at the two messages she sent today, one to her Mother, Wendy Schnee and the other to her Sister, Winter. She know how Mother would react, she treated Cole like one of her own much to her Father and her younger brother's distaste. The only wild card was Winter. She could remember the state her beloved sister was in when Ironwood arrived to the estate to inform her that Cole had been listed as MIA possibly killed. The General had given a leave of absence and she hardly ever left her room for month.

Weiss knew it was more than her last living teammate and partner from the Academy was missing presumed dead. She closed her scroll and her eyes before she let sleep claim her.

' _He's Alive and well now'_

 _ **Security Chief's Office**_

"Finally….stupid Oz and bloody paperwork…." Cole muttered as images of him setting both on fire and dancing around them like a madman. He looked at his scroll and sent said Headmaster a message.

" _One: You need to find a solution to making clones with aura or something to do this blasted paperwork. Two: When are you up for a game of chess, if I remember correctly I won the last game"_

He looked at the message before it was replied to and chuckled darkly.

" _One: That is why I have you and Glynda. Two: Tomorrow at lunch, bring coffee and food to my office"_

Cole's scroll flashed before it rang. His face paled at the ID of the caller. He clicked answer and was faced with the middle aged version of Winter. "H-hello Mrs Schnee"

" _You know I always said to call me Mother, and why is it that I get a message from Weiss that you alive and now working at Beacon Academy and not from you"_ The regal voice of Wendy Schnee echoed throughout the office.

"Yes Mother and I am sorry…." 

_**Atlas Academy, James Ironwood's Office**_

"Why did you not tell me General?" The words were spoken through clenched teeth. A tall young woman, with a fair complexion and slate blue eyes glared at her Colleague and Commanding Officer. Her snow white hair was tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, with caused her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and left a small curled lock of hair that reached below her left ear.

Her attire was blue, white and grey in colour and consisted of a white buckled, sleeveless coat with a red brooch on its collared neck. Underneath and exposed by her coat was a greyish blue waist coat and a white shirt which exposed her upper arms with black gloves that covered her hands. She seemed to wear white pants but they were by her garter styled heeled boots that come up to her mid upper thighs. Sheathed on her left hip was her Rapier with her parrying dagger inside the handle.

This woman was Winter Schnee…a very angry and upset Winter Schnee.

James slightly sweat-dropped as he recalled that the second she finished her report, she had flung a curveball was hadn't prepared for. Winter had told him heatedly he might add, that her younger sister had informed her that her Former partner was alive and now worked as Beacon Chief of Security, which now came to this.

"Oz needed you to check a lead that Cole returned with, that there was movement in western Anima….that and Salem target is Beacon, only we do not know when, as why it took him so long was that his scroll was damaged beyond repair before his first check in during an encounter with a branch of Salem's Faction. It took him 11 months to get back to Vale, there was no-one he could trust out there and no Lien" James explained what Cole had reported and closed his eyes.

"Oz wanted him to recover and prepare for his new role, more so now Amber has been attacked and is at Beacon"

Winter nodded as she thought it over. "I understand James; just…can I go see him?" She watched as James nodded his head. "I have a pilot and an Airship ready for you by tomorrow, I will tell Oz you are coming to visit"

"Thank you" 

* * *

**Omake #1: Reasonable Young Man by Zero Sukio**

Ozpin sat calmly in his chair, looking out from the windowed wall, overlooking the night covered City of Vale. It was the night after the Initiation and he was glad with the students, the potential now under his caring wings. He took a sip of his coffee as Glynda lent against the table reviewing the Initiation Videos. Ozpin himself was checking his mail on his scroll.

"Oz, do you think Cole minded?" Glynda questioned as she watched the formation of Team RWBY and JNPR.

"I am sure, He is a reasonable, calm and laidback young male" Ozpin replied.

His Scroll pinged exclaiming. _'New Message'_.

An eerie silence reigned in the office. Glynda looked over to Ozpin, noticing the subtle shaking he was showing. A Small smirk graced her lips as she pushed up her glasses by its arm. "I take it, he didn't take it well did he" It was rhetorical, but the nervous chuckle and the sound of his scroll being placed on the table for her to see was answer she needed.

' _I know why you used OUR games Chess pieces for Relics. You really can't take losing can you? You owe me a Dare'_

Glynda tried to stifle a laugh as she looked back up to Ozpin as he turns around, to see his face deathly pale and beads of sweat rolling down his face. She couldn't hold it in before bursting out laughing.

Underneath the original message Ozpin had replied innocently. _'What do I have to do, Cole'?_ Cole had replied with what Ozpin dreaded most. _'Go a week without coffee'_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey there, I see you finished this chapter. I hope you have noticed that I followed Monty's Colour Naming.

Jack Daniel's is a Sun-set Orange Whiskey with Black and white label

Cole: English surname transferred to forename use, derived from Old English Cola, meaning "black, coal." This name is also sometimes used as a pet form of Nicholas, meaning "victor of the people."

Now you get the Ship Whiskey & Ice ^_^

Now yes his full name is Nicholas, but is known better as Cole. This also applies to Team W.N.T.R a the first letter of the team is the Leader of that team (Making Summer Rose the Leader of Team STRQ), also Weiss has dropped that bombshell that Winter and Cole are the last Remaining Members of Team WNTR left.

Anyway, I have another Chapter to place and Write, so don't forget to Review, Fav and Follow ^_^ Xiao now….I'm as bad as Yang -.-

Zee-Kun


	3. Chapter Two - Winter is Coming

Author's Note:

Chapter Two is here ^_^ Enjoy~

Zee-kun

Keys:

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

" _Calls/Messages"_

 _ **Scene Change**_

 **(Recommendation)**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**  
 **Winter is Coming**

Glynda and Cole stood back as they watched Cardin Winchester fight; if it could be called that, against Jaune Arc. As they did Cole analysed the blonde haired male. Weiss had told him about the number times he had asked out the Heiress in the past month and could feel his older brother instincts kick in a few times, he had beat them down though. He was surprised how the boy made it in to Beacon, which was until he was show the fake conscripts but was told he had potential. He had learnt to trust in Ozpin's words as had many times before but…but this was sad.

Cole sighed and leaned closer to the witch beside him. "Oz asked me to come with you on the Forever Fall trip". Glynda rolled her eyes as she looked at him from her peripheral vision, a smile subtle smile slipped on her lips. "I guess an extra set of hands would help, I can't keep an eye on all the students by myself" she replied before she moved in to end the match.

"Now before the Lesson ends, Team CRDL please get some rest tomorrow as you will be duelling Chief Daniels, I want to show you all the difference between inexperience and experience, also Second years will be here to watch too, class dismissed" Glynda turned to see her colleague and friend owl eyed and smiled. "What Cole?"

"As your former student and now friend, I can officially say, your surname is misleading…your evil" Cole simply spoke as he shivered at the memories of him and Winter training with James and Glynda when the three visited during their last two years at Atlas.

Glynda laughed slightly as she walked away with Cole followed just after her. "I have no idea what you are on about, Cole". This caused the Wolf Faunus to glare at her. "Yes you do, I still have a blank patch in my memory after you threw me in to the wall, James and Winter still won't tell me what happened"

Glynda's face paled slightly before it returned to its nature pigment. She knew why they didn't…simply put…Winter lost it. "I couldn't imagine why…."

 _ **Seating Area - Amphitheatre - Next Day**_

Weiss sat in the stands around the theatre, the rest of her team and there sister Team JNPR flanked each of her sides as she looked down to the centre which would be the duelling arena. She could hear Jaune ask her something, and it was something other than a date for once. "So let me get this straight. Not only do you know Chief Daniels personally, but he is also your sister's best friend and former partner at Atlas" Weiss just nodded as Cole walked in to the Arena in his normal outfit.

"I wonder if he will use Wolf's Fang, or his Semblance? He has a Semblance? Does Wolf's Fang have a Mecha Shifting forms?" Ruby fired off at Weiss with caused Team JNPR to look at Team RWBY.

"Wolf's Fang?" Pyrrha spoke lightly. Weiss on the other hand sighed. "Yes, Cole has a Semblance but I won't tell you. As for Wolf's Fang, it is a Revolver that has two shifting forms. Now quiet CRDL are coming out" Weiss snapped lightly in excitement. She hadn't seen her brother figure fight in a long time, though it will be against inexperienced Huntsman in-training unlike last time when he duelled Winter.

 _ **Duelling Arena – Amphitheatre**_

Cole stood on the right side of the Theatre turned Arena, he was currently in thought as his profile picture and Aura bar appeared on the screen for all to see, along with all four members of Team CRDL. He just shrugged and decided to play it by ear as he watched Team CRDL ready their weapons.

Glynda moved back to her spot and looked at Cole before she noticed his stance was laidback. "Chief Daniels, you have the Headmaster's permission to not hold back" She smirked as his face showed the look of disbelief.

"Really…overkill much, I've been in the field for four years, these kids have been here for nearly a month" He watched her glare at him and paled. "Ozpin has allowed it, to show reality over dreams were his words"

 **(Recommendation – Listen to Die by Jeff Williams (RWBY Vol 2 OST) for Atmosphere)**

"Fine…" Cole turned to face Team CRDL, as his stance changed from stood lazily to his left side faced towards them and his right hand on the grip of his Revolver, Wolf's Fang that was in its holster on his belts of the right side of his lower back, slanted slightly for easy access. The air seems to heat up from the new found tension.

The audience looked to one another, slightly sorry for Team CRDL. Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY inched closer to watch the match. Weiss eyes widen as she notices, Cole's eyes have shifted from playful to serious. "He's no longer holding back anymore" The three teams look to Weiss then to the Chief.

"Begin" Glynda's voice rang out. As soon as the words left her mouth Cardin and his team charged at Cole who lightly shook his head. In one swift movement his stance shifted so the right side of his body faced the students, with Wolf's Fang drawn.

The futuristic designed, gunmetal black Revolver's 16'' barrel was pointed at their team leader as the bold, sun-set orange ringed Cylinder spun on the Revolver, only for it to stop. "Mistake number one….never charge blindly" Cole coldly muttered as he pulled the trigger and fired a Dust bullet at Cardin with pinpoint accuracy and hit the dead centre of his metal plated chest, only for the after effects of the bullet to reveal itself. Lightning quickly stunned the brute of a teenager before another one hit him as Cole simply stood there.

The plan was simple, pick the team apart. First was to take out the Team's Leader and muscle then deal with the others. With RDL of the Team, still on the war path despite their Leader's predicament, Cole quickly closed the distance. He jumped over the blade of Sky's Halberd and rolled into a crouched stance.

Cole stood up slowly and looked at Cardin as the boy picked himself up. He knew Sky was behind him and a quickly turn to the right revealed Russel there, which meant new plan. His wolf ears twitched before he ducked down to dodge an attack by Dove, Cole quickly turned and swept the legs from under his attacker with one of his own. The older wolf Faunus stood and grabbed the boy's flailed arm, only to flip the lad over his shoulder and onto the ground. Cole pressed his foot down onto Dove's shoulder before he fired the last six bullets at his stomach, which resulted with the depletion his aura in to the red.

This now left three. Cole turned to face the last as they readied themselves. He gave them the benefit of the doubt mainly at how quick he took out their teammate as a bit out of guilty.

"Filthy Faunus" Cardin growled.

Cole eyes narrowed. _'Scratch that…'_ Cole thought as he opened the pouch on his left leg and pulled out a replacement cylinder as the empty one drop to the floor as he reloaded. Cole pressed a switch on Wolf's Fang which started to shift; he moved his trigger finger as the grip of the Revolver straightened to line up with the iron sight. The trigger and trigger guard fold up in to the grip as the main body of the Revolver started to transform.

Cole's stance changes with his feet apart and his leg bent slightly. The left side of his body faced Cardin with his arm out and bent, his hand formed a fist as he brought his right arm up as Wolf's Fangs transformation finished. He spun the former Revolver in to a reverse grip stance and revealed the 20'' blade of his combat knife.

**(End)**

"Terminate Match" Glynda's voice rang out as she walked in the Arena before she glared at Cardin. "Mr Winchester, racial comments like that will result in you and your team having detention. You are lucky I ended the match."

Those words ran around the large hall with murmurs too. "What do you mean, lucky. We had him cornered" Cardin disputed only to gain a chuckle as a reply from Cole. "No you didn't. I have perfect range to attack any of you that and you failed to notice I activated my semblance after your…comment"

As Cole spoke, he pointed to his eyes, which seemed to make his sun-set orange eyes pulse. "This is a side effect of my Semblance, you failed to notice it, but you also do not know what my capabilities are. The four of you charged in blindly with no team-work, so if I were a criminal or something along those lines, the lot of you would have been killed" Cole sighed as he walked towards Glynda.

"Team CRDL, go sit down. Next match Team RWBY vs Team JNPR…"

 _ **Sometime Later – Courtyard**_

It took for the Combat Session to end. It was…not expected. Cole lent against the wall as he thought. _'This place it very different from Atlas, I bet if a teenage Winter and me saw where I was now and actually teaching and protecting the next generation, we'd both laugh….before she'd kick my ass and tell me to shape up a Teacher and Huntsman these kids look up to….well most excluding Team CRDL'_

Cole cracked a small smile as he waited for Team RWBY to come out with Team JNPR and new friend Team CFVY, he'd promised to wait for them. He was lucky, he had beat Ozpin at a couple of games of chess and secured the evening off, so he could go and treat his little sister, Weiss and her friends to something nice….. _'Damn it Yang'_

"My Pun senses are tingling, chief…you made a Mind pun then cursed me" Yang teased as she wagged her finger. Cole just shook his head and kicked off the wall as he saw all were here. "One, I'm off-duty so it's Cole and two, I'm taking you lot to Vale. My treat" He spoke with a slight amused tone as Weiss and her friends chuckled as he curbed Yang's line of questioning with food.

The group walked towards the docks for the airships, up front was; Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha, either talking about wacky dreams with Ren corrections or weapons. The middle had Blake, Velvet, Yang and Coco; they seemed to be exchanging fashion tips and book suggestions. It was good to see the two Faunus _'A black bow doesn't hide the ear twitches in a windless room Blake'_ getting along and feel safe, might be because they had a Faunus Teacher and Chief of Security with them and two protective male behind them, The silent duo called Fox and Yatsuhashi.

It was going to be expensive but he had back pay from his work in the field. He took out a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal toothpicks. He took one out and placed it between his lips as he put the box away. It was a small habit of his that and lollipop or a cigarette.

"So I saw your team work in the 4v4's improve and your interaction with Ruby has gotten better, glad I don't need to hear about another episode like that from Port of all people" Cole tilted his head to the young girl beside him as he played with the toothpick with his tongue.

"I'm sorry, just Winter was the leader of your team and I want to do just as good if not better than she did" Weiss spoke quietly as she walked beside Cole, only to hear him click his tongue. "You don't NEED to be as good as Winter or better, you need to be you. That is all you can be other than being a great Team MATE not Leader, trust your friends, you have a stepping stone me and Winter never had or ever gained with our team, only trust and respect for each other" Cole smiled sadly as flashbacks of the day Team WNTR lost two of its members.

"Port was right to say what he did and I agree, I've known Ozpin for a long time from before Winter and I finished training and never once led either of us wrong" His smile brighten slightly and looked forward which signalled the end of his Big Brother lecture.

"So how did you get time off?" Weiss asked.

"I beat Ozpin at three games of Chess as a bet, if I won; I get an advance of my pay and the night off"

 _ **Ozpin's Office – Beacon Tower**_

Ozpin sneezed and looked around. "Cole said something Blasphemes to one of my students, I know it" Ozpin glared at the chess board, his white king knocked down. "How did he bet me?" Ozpin cried, as not only did he have to pay Cole's wage early and give him to night off…He felt him with a ton of paperwork and Glynda was on her way out for her night off.

He had no choice but to do the devil spawn that was paperwork…he was sure he was meant to do something, never mind.

 _ **Courtyard – Near the Docks**_

"I wish I could have seen his face"Weiss laughed lightly. Cole on the other hand had become alert. His wolf ears pointed up as he grabbed the grip of Wolf's Fang and took the revolver out of its holster only for his body to spin to the right. A loud and heavy clang of metal against metal rang out, as Cole held his assailant's Rapier blade back with the underside of Wolf's Fang's barrel.

"You are in so much trouble, Nicholas" The Assailant spoke, the voice was Feminine and stern, filled with a huge amount of anger but relief. Cole looked up and locked eyes with his attacker. Striking Slate blue, white hair with bangs that fell towards the right side of her face, and left a small curled lock of hair that reached below her left ear.

"You really are angry, aren't you." It wasn't a question more of a statement. Only three people called him Nicholas, Glynda, Wendy and Winter and only when they were angry. The strain between the Blade-Revolver lock started to show as Cole push the blue eyed woman back. He noticed that everyone had stopped to watch; even Weiss hadn't the power to try and stop them.

"It's good to see you again, Winter"

* * *

 **Omake #2: It's Not a Pun**

Ozpin sat calmly in his chair, looking over his computer's holographic screen as he played a game of poker against the computer. He had what you might say a bad day. Cole had been up at lunch, he had brought coffee and lunch as asked and they had played a game of chess…only for Ozpin to lose once more to the young huntsman.

His musing was interrupted by fellow Headmaster and friend James Ironwood. A single sentence with three, Remnant shattering words. _"She is Coming"_

These words caused the most powerful man on the planet to dash from his chair to the Elevator. As the doors close and it makes its way down, the song Die by Jeff Williams started to play. The moment the doors opened, all everyone saw was a streak of dark green.

The door to the Chief of Security was kicked widen with Ozpin in its place. "Cole, Winter is coming!"

The sight that greeted him was tied up Cole, hung upside down from the ceiling, a cloth gag in his mouth. He could see Cole was rapidly grunt and shaking his head before a sickly sweet voice rung out from the dark corner near the door.

"No Oz, I'm already here" Winter spoke as she walked from her hiding place with her eyes closed, a smile gracing her lips with her head tilted slightly to the side.

The Academy heard a feminine scream causing Yang to look up. "Some girls in trouble!"

"No that would be most likely be, Cole and Ozpin, Winter is here" Weiss corrected.

Glynda rushed to the Security Chief's office and opens the door to see both Cole and Oz hung upside down, gagged and tied up. She looked to Winter, who wore a victorious smirk before she turned around and walked out. "I don't get paid enough for this"

* * *

Author's Note:

Oooooooo Cliff-hanger xD Winter Schnee has entered the building…after a Month of traveling. What was Cole on about when He spoke about Winter and his Team and what happened to them.

Also a bit more of a feral side showed up during the fight…damn it Glynda you could at least let Cole break Cardin's legs…all three xD.

I also added a new thing in the Keys, The Recommendation, there will things like this popping up with songs for you to listen to, to increase the atmosphere, like fights or touching scenes and mainly what I listen to as I write to get the tempo of scenes ^_^

Any way I hope you enjoyed this, please Review, Fav and Follow, Also Send us a request for Omakes and you will be credited for it, Registered users might even get a sneak peek of the basis of the next chapter.


End file.
